


sunflower days

by gagates



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagates/pseuds/gagates





	sunflower days

Another red light. The third in a row. Frankie let out a frustrated sigh. First day at the new work place and already five minutes late. Oh fuck, fuckedy fuck.“ The parking lots were of course fully occupied. Frankie made quick u-turn, hoped she didn't scratch something and drove back to the street. They're gonna fire me the minute they see me, she thought to herself. Some minutes later, her car stood in weird angle half on the parking lot and pavement. When she grabbed her purse, her loose fitting sleeve got caught at the hand brake. „Fix“ Frankie began to cuss again, louder this time. When Frankie finally managed to get out of the car, she flattened her t-shirt, took a deep breath and went off to her new work place. The closer she came to it, the calmer she got and the brighter her mood went. It was about time to change not only the workplace but the town too. It was good, that she went to Santa Fe and lived there for some years and it proved her right, she didn't fit in in a way she could endure. 

Grace sat in her small office, checking bills. It was friday and the sun really lit up the space and frankly her mood too. Usually she loved the cold clear winter weather, but after a string of foggy grey days she could really use a mood booster. From time to time she could hear loud laughter from the room across the hallways. Another mood boost. She liked these fridays, a little bit quieter, a little bit lightier than the rest of the week. And it helped the shift was only 6 hrs. Apparently a new social worker with an art therapy education would come today, a visitor of the group told her when she came to work with a huge grin on his face. Always interested in the people who came along to work with the group. Some stayed only weeks, some stayed for years. Some greatly missed, one particular only remembered with the name virago. A sense of curiosity built up. Typing numbers again, she mused about in which ways this Frankie Bergstein was special, which her colleagues already told her. One of the visitors of the day care center was already waiting excitedly at the entrance. "She's coming, she's coming!" The screams made her smile.

„You must be the new social worker.“ Grace stood up to greet Frankie. „Am I still that obvious? After i toned it down to the small band logo shirt?“ Frankie looked down at her outfit, grinning. Grace couldn't help herself she had never seen someone radiating so much positive energy, she was instantly smitten. „Well, after years observing the nurses, social workers, you could see the pattern.“ „At least I seem to fit into the crazy pattern.“ Frankie clapped her hands together, almost jumping up. „Where are they?“ „Oh that's easy, just follow the laughter across the hallway, they are as eager getting to know you as you getting to know them.“ „Good. Thanks!“ A minute after Frankie left the office, she poked her head back into the room. „Will I see you every day?“ Taken by surprise, a hint of rose blushed Graces cheeks, when she looked up from the screen. „Yes, why?“ „I get the feeling, my life would be poorer without you.“ „Okay? Thank you.“ A wave of nervousness flashed Grace, leaving her taking off her glasses just for the sake of doing something. Oh fuck, Frankie, this could get dangerous, but Frankie shrugged this thought off, would not be the first time.


End file.
